1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric buzzer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A piezoelectric buzzer as shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Pat. No. 63-1518.
This known piezoelectric buzzer 10 comprises a case 11 provided with a sound radiating hole 11a; a cover plate 12 provided with square holes 13 and 14, a composite piezoelectric sound source 15 consisting of a metallic plate 15a disposed within and held on the case 11, and a piezoelectric element 15b; and terminals 16 inserted through the square holes 13 and 14 in the case 11 and respectively in elastic contact with the metallic plate 15a and the piezoelectric element 15b.
However, this piezoelectric buzzer 10 has problems that the piezoelectric element 15b is exposed to the external atmosphere and thereby the characteristics of the piezoelectric element 15b are deteriorated, since gaps are formed between the terminals 16 and the cover plate 12 when the terminals 16 are inserted respectively in the square holes 13 and 14 and that it is impossible to prevent perfectly the penetration of flux through the gaps into the interior of the piezoelectric buzzer 10 in soldering the piezoelectric buzzer 10 to a base plate. Such problems may be solved by sealing the gaps, however, it is difficult to seal the gaps perfectly. Furthermore, the piezoelectric buzzer 10 has disadvantages that the piezoelectric buzzer 10 requires much time and labor in manufacturing and assembling the parts thereof for forming the square holes 13 and 14 in the cover plate 12, attaching the terminals 16 to the cover plate 12 and sealing the gaps.